


双飞组·无路可逃

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Pharmercy, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 双飞组ABO最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·无路可逃

1

【论常备安全套的重要性】

安吉拉从可怕的宿醉中醒来。

她坐起来敲敲脑袋，努力尝试从迷迷糊糊的视线中回想昨天的情况。嗯，他们守望先锋一伙人刚从一场智械大战中死里逃生，地点正好是在莱茵哈特作战的旧基地艾兴瓦尔德。豪爽的大个子把所有人都赶到了当地的百年酒馆把酒狂欢。

然后呢……不管是能喝的还是不能喝的，全都被灌得烂醉倒在吧台上，瘫进沙发里，甚至就地昏倒，呼呼大睡。所以说，为什么她醒来的时候会躺在宾馆的大床上而没有瘫在什么酒馆的破烂木桌上？？？

这很不科学，很不合理。

然而后续的发现更加令她抓狂，身上的衣服全换了先不说，重点是，床边的篓子里竟然有好几只因为盛满了可疑液体而扎紧了开口的安全套。

好！几！只！……安！全！套！神啊，鬼知道她昨晚经历了什么。而且床的另一边没有人躺过的印痕，她不会真的被人捡尸了吧？！到底是谁敢当着一众战士的面把她从酒馆拐走啊？太不可思议了吧？

更不可思议的是，在安吉拉兀自懊恼的时候，房间的门咔嗒一声打开，法芮尔提着一杯咖啡和一小盒甜甜圈走了进来。她轻手轻脚地把早餐放在茶几上，转头就发现安吉拉以一种极其难以置信的目光盯着自己。

法芮尔没想到她会这么快醒来，急忙走过去红着脸解释来龙去脉。原来安吉拉错估了战况耗时，本应在归家后才出现的发情期于昨晚提前爆发。

当时在酒馆那么鱼龙混杂的环境下，即便立刻赶回当地的临时作战基地取抑制剂也于事无补。尚存有一丝清明意识的莱茵哈特非常果决，他拎起法芮尔搭在椅背的皮外套把几近昏迷的高热安吉拉裹起来，扔到了还处在懵逼状态的法芮尔怀里，还给了她一张金色房卡。

“法芮尔，这是之前给高级指挥官订的宾馆房间，不过那家伙被临时调到别的战斗地点去了，房间不用太浪费。现在打抑制剂已经来不及了，关于omega发情期的问题你也上过课，就当是帮助队友逃过生死劫吧，别想那么多。”

法芮尔点点头，将开始不安分扭动的安吉拉死死抱在怀里，挤开酒馆的小门冲进夜色中。短短几百米的道路危机重重，她竭尽全力释放自己的攻击性alpha信息素，逼退了好几个想要来抢一杯羹的同类。但是omega甜美的气息是会令平日理智的alpha陷入癫狂的，法芮尔好不容易突破重围来到宾馆房门前，觉得自己都快不行了。

但身后还是有烦人的小尾巴。法芮尔迅速打开房门，将安吉拉轻轻放在门廊后，又嘭地把门关上，转身就狠狠的一脚，把一个鬼鬼祟祟跟踪她们的小个子alpha从楼梯上踹了下去。那家伙吃不住力道，咕噜咕噜翻过栏杆掉在楼下，痛苦地呻吟。

法芮尔已经没空理会这些了，她飞快地转身刷卡进门。安吉拉的状况不太好，虽然法芮尔的外套上存留了alpha的信息素，但对于一个处于发情期的omega而言不过杯水车薪。她遵循本能攀上了拥有与外套的信息素相同的源头——法芮尔的腰，如同一只扑食的豹子，寻求着任何能缓解饥渴的东西。

法芮尔没穿外套，内里只套了一件薄T恤，根本抵挡不住这般肌肤相亲，如此热烈的求爱，更何况眼前的人是自己暗恋多年的对象。她觉得自己被撩拨得快要爆炸了。

但再怎么样不能在门廊做事啊，法芮尔咬紧牙关抱起像八爪鱼一样缠着自己的医生，一步步艰难地挪到了床边，把安吉拉放下。

原本折叠得整整齐齐的被单在一瞬间被安吉拉揉乱，她不安地扭动身子，四处摸索，还想找到之前舒服的热源。

法芮尔倾身，单手抓住医生胡乱挥舞的小爪子，另一只手摸索着想解开自己的腰带时，她发现情况有点不妙。

她身上没有准备安全套，一只都没有。

这时法芮尔才懊恼起来，这么多年守身如玉有个卵用，关键时刻全都是软的，连这么重要的东西都不随身带一个。她万万不可能在不带套的情况下与安吉拉发生关系，且不说omega发情期怀孕率极高，主要是她们根本没有确立情侣关系，趁人之危做深度标记胡乱占便宜的事，她做不到。

眼看着安吉拉的动作幅度越来越小，法芮尔更加担心了，要是未进行疏解就昏迷过去，对身体伤害是极大的。但她又不可能抛下安吉拉自个儿下楼买套子，她的alpha信息素只要淡化或是缺失几秒钟，四周的野兽都会涌过来的。

法芮尔难过地看着安吉拉在床上痛苦地翻来覆去，心急如焚。

#360度冰天雪地跪求队友神助攻#

2

【我给你“屏障”了，上吧。】

千钧一发之际，法芮尔听见有人敲窗玻璃的声音。她极度紧张，捡起跌落在地上的外套重新把安吉拉裹起来，顺手拎起书桌上的带有硬底座的台历，慢慢挪到窗边查看情况。

她小幅度撩起窗帘的一角，在看见那搓耀眼的粉毛之后顿时松了一口气，但情绪受到了惊吓，整个人都不太好。

中尉铁青着脸，刷得一声打开窗子，对着眼前这个坐在小美冰墙上二楼的，笑得贱兮兮的粉毛大熊，咬牙切齿，“你来这干什么？”

“这么凶干啥？没坏你好事儿吧？”说着查莉亚还探过头去想查看屋内的情况，被法芮尔拦了下来。

“有话快说，有屁快放。”

“得得得，你就是这么对待救命恩人的？”查莉亚故意做出一脸受伤的表情，但还是在法芮尔暴走之前乖乖从身后掏出了一小盒东西，扔到法芮尔手上。

中尉低头一看，杜蕾斯至尊持久装·加大号，她的脸色更加精彩了。

等法芮尔还想怼查莉亚一顿时，那头鸡贼的北极熊早就从冰墙溜下去了，站在一楼的安全区域朝中尉自信微笑，“我就知道你肯定需要这个，然后你身上又肯定没有，专门给你带的，还特地买的加大号，瞧瞧我多够意思！”

法芮尔只恨自己没穿战斗机甲，不能骑着这头破北极熊的脸给她来个天降正义，但现在不是揍流氓的时候，不能生气。她狠狠瞪了臭流氓一眼，啪得一声关了窗。

中尉再度拉上窗帘，隔绝掉勉强照亮室内的寸寸月光，视线又重归昏暗。但身为军人，良好的夜视能力仍然将面前极具诱惑的一幕传达到了她眼中。

安吉拉摇晃着坐起来，在本能的驱使下将那件残留alpha信息素的外套压在自己光裸的腿间摩擦，不知什么时候脱下的蕾丝内裤和休闲裤被皱巴巴地甩在一边。在持续不断的呻吟声中，皮外套很快被水渍浸湿，但这显然远远无法满足深陷发情期的安吉拉。她捏紧了手边的衣角，尝试用力揪起来，并前后挺动腰部，想要加快摩擦的频率，却仍因虚弱而停下动作，整个人摇摇欲坠，又倒在床上。

此时必须果断出击了。法芮尔三下五除二把下身脱了个干净，迅速撕开一片安全套给自己勃发多时的欲望套上，然后走到床边将安吉拉压在身下的皮外套轻轻扯了出来，又无法避免地引起一阵呻吟。比起她的皮外套，她自己才是最好的灵丹妙药。

中尉俯身轻触安吉拉暴露在外的娇嫩花蕊，感觉湿度已经足够，这才握住柱身缓缓抵进去。因肌肤相亲而感触到突然暴涨的alpha信息素，昏沉的天使再次清醒过来，她极力撑起手臂想要起身迎合，却被法芮尔倾身压了回去。

“安吉拉……别动，你只要好好享受就行了。”中尉贴在天使的耳边轻声安抚，并扳过天使的后颈，在微张的腺体上轻咬一口，用少量信息素做了短暂标记，这才让安吉拉平复下来，放松地躺了回去。

法芮尔放下心来，直起身子扶稳安吉拉的腰胯，开始缓慢挺动抽插。甬道虽然湿润却太过紧致，刺刀被层层包裹磨砺，突进有些困难。法芮尔深吸一口气，紧张地留意安吉拉每一个面部表情，试着一寸寸深入，并尽最大可能减轻她的痛苦。

所幸omega处于发情期时承受力较平时强一些，法芮尔的烫刃最终整根入鞘，抵到了宫口，而安吉拉只是由于陌生的异物感皱眉闷哼一声。中尉松了口气，正想撤出来重新循环时，发现安吉拉抬腿扣住了自己的后腰处，“别……别拔出去……”她抬起头气若游丝地挽留，有些神志不清，“可……可以……快些吗？”

中尉看着她无法聚焦的涣散眼眸，突然心生悲凉。安吉拉认不出她，此时的自己充其量不过是一具人形打桩机，甚至可以被任何人替代……但是一想到安吉拉有可能会在别人身下承欢……法芮尔摇摇头，不，她不会让那种事发生，即便只是人形打桩机，她也要做最器大活好的那个。只要优秀到安吉拉无法拒绝的程度，就仍然有很大希望。

一念至此，法芮尔反手将安吉拉扣住自己后腰的腿打开，改为抓住她的大腿根，稍微用力掰开了一些，方便自己等下更好地进出。

“别害怕，安吉拉，我不会走的，你需要我的时候，我永远都在。”中尉温柔地回应道，“要开始加速了。”

语毕，法芮尔开始展现长期锻炼所造就的悍然腰力，每一次进出都是略显粗暴的整取整存，安吉拉感觉自己的内里像是被反复耕犁翻土的庄稼地，每一丝褶皱都几乎被烫平，莫大的快感让她除了抓紧身边的床单尖叫呻吟之外毫无应对之策。

结合处水声四溢，法芮尔很快迎来天使的第一波潮涌，安吉拉陷入短暂的晕眩中，猛然收缩的甬道像藤蔓一般死死缠住了中尉的长枪，她尾椎过电一般颤动，意料之外地提前缴械。

法芮尔来不及懊恼，先小心翼翼地抽出小家伙，确认没有精液遗漏，才把安全套取下来，扎好口子扔到垃圾篓中。

此时安吉拉后颈的腺体已完全打开，屋内的omega信息素更加浓烈了，法芮尔强行忍住标记的本能，用手背试探天使额头的温度，仍然烫得可怕，看来只有一发是肯定不够的，今夜注定是个不眠夜。

中尉简单地做了卫生清理，准备组织第二次进攻。她随意撸了几下，让半硬半软的小家伙重振旗鼓，再次戴上新的套子，进入了美妙的温柔乡……

后来的每一发都比之前耗时长，安吉拉只觉得自己的高热被包裹在更剧烈的熊熊烈火之中吞噬殆尽，那火焰能将她带至九霄云外，亦能将她压到地狱深渊，所有祈求被填充、被捅入、被刺破的欲望，都得到了最大限度的满足。

她被这无欲无求却神通广大的物事包围，无路可逃。

#隔壁彻夜鼓掌，如何入眠？#

3

【法鸡是个宝 用了都说好】

当然，关于昨晚的彻夜笙歌，法芮尔只告知了一个梗概。任何人在神志不清的状态下被酱酱酿酿，都不会好受的。除非安吉拉想知道，否则她一个字也不会吐露。

安吉拉对昨晚的细节一片模糊，隐约记得自己似乎特别享受，而一觉起来，除了下体有轻微的不适之外，身上也没有其他异常，大概后来法芮尔还帮她上过药吧。

的确是个非常细心体贴的人呢。安吉拉看着笔直站在床边严阵以待的中尉，自己一直紧绷的身心终于都放了下来。

还好是她。也只能是她。

“别紧张……我没有责备你的意思。昨晚……谢谢了。”安吉拉一出声，才发现自己的嗓子有多沙哑。怕是昨晚嗷嗷坏了……她有些窘迫。

中尉很快递过来一杯温水，安吉拉伸手接过，触碰到她温热的指尖，猛地意识到了什么。安吉拉匆匆喝了一口水润喉，然后拉过中尉的手背放在自己额头上感知体温。

没有明显差异，她的高热已经褪去了。一……一晚上就没事了？她非常讶异。

法芮尔察觉到她的意图，连忙解释道:“安吉拉，你的高热已经消退了，真的。我……我昨晚亲自确认没事之后才去睡的。”

医生摆摆手，“不……我不是指的这个。”她看着法芮尔人畜无害的面庞，暗暗心惊。没记错的话，按照她做临床医生见多识广的经验知识，普通omega的高热要消退，至少需要alpha在床上奋斗个两三天才可以。因为所谓情潮，总是有一波又一波的，不仅时间间隔短，而且数量多，集中于两三天内爆发。她还没听说过有什么alpha能一夜就解除掉omega的高热状态，这……这太不可思议了。而且，之前篓子里的安全套也才五六个啊……

安吉拉隐隐觉得自己可能中了什么五百万头奖，“法芮尔，你青春期分化之后有去测过自己的品级吗？”她一脸凝重地问。

“品级？没……没有。”法芮尔瑟缩了一下，害怕自己又闯祸了，“当初分化前后除了战斗力提升很多之外没什么区别，队长没问我这类事情，我就没理会了……不测品级……身体会有什么大问题吗？”

安吉拉更惊讶了，“怎么会前后没分别？不……等一下，法芮尔你昨晚……是第一次？”她越问越急，不明就里的中尉更加紧张了，“我……是第一次，要是因为技术不好闯了什么祸，我会负责的！”

这下没错了，安吉拉确定自己真的中了五百万头奖。分化后的性欲不会像普通人一样暴涨，因此前后看不出区别；性自制力超群；解除omega情潮的速率是常态的数倍；明明可以成为行走的春药坐拥后宫无数却偏偏弱水三千只取一瓢，导致繁衍效率极低出现几率极小的，alpha群体中最高等却最无趣的品级，几乎只存在于历史书中的S级……

她本该庆幸昨晚在她身边的人是法芮尔，而不是别的什么甲乙丙，但她没想到的是法芮尔竟然还有这一重身份。结果唯一的那点儿连她自己都没意识到的欣喜，被迅速淹没在汹涌袭来的恐惧之中。她可悲地发现自己听闻此消息的第一感觉，仍是恐惧。她害怕对方那强大而充满未知的能力将会彻底毁了自己……

安吉拉痛恨自己的omega身份，更痛恨这个有AO之分的世界。她加入“反强行标记战线”，致力于帮助那些被alpha强行标记后又被无情抛弃的omega。她也目睹过omega因发情期而丧失自尊的惨状，那种毫无尊严的伏低做小，丢盔弃甲的俯首求欢，令她无比震惊，给她造成了巨大的心理阴影，更加恐惧自己有朝一日也会落得如此境地。

所以她才决定此生宁愿依靠抑制剂也绝不妥协于任何一个alpha。但如今命运却给她开了这么残酷的玩笑，她捂着脸，怀揣最后的希望问道:“法芮尔，你没标记我吧？”

“没有没有！只是做了短暂标记，过了这两天我的信息素就会散掉了。”

“……那就好。不管怎么样，还是谢谢你，不然昨晚的情况会更加糟糕……”

“没事……应该的。我……买了早餐在桌上，你等下吃点儿吧。莱茵哈特把归期推迟了一天，大家明天才会走。你……好好休息，我先走了。”

还没等安吉拉回应，法芮尔就转身出了门。极力掩饰的难过还是在瞬间席卷了她，法芮尔缓缓走到宾馆门廊的墙角边，瘫坐在地上捂住了眼睛。

天使的问话隐含的强烈恐惧情绪，深深刺痛了中尉的心。她没想到自己的身份竟成了横亘于两人之间的壁垒，导致昨晚的好心相助令对方痛苦如斯……大概她从来就不是天使梦里的人……而现在她们连亲密的朋友关系也可能无法维持，更不必妄言什么两情相悦。她早该意识到，这本就是一场有始无终的单恋。

想到这里，中尉将还没滴落的眼泪抹去，拍拍脸颊让自己稍微振作一下。没什么好绝望的，自己在多年前暗自对着还是医生姐姐的安吉拉许愿的时候，不就已经有觉悟了吗？“如果可以的话，我长大了想娶安吉拉姐姐为妻。如果不可以……”呵……那就祝愿她此生无病无灾无风浪，纵使命里无我又何妨呢？

中尉将自己幼时未能接上的愿望补充完整，重新站起来。所以现在还能在身边看见她，已经很幸福了不是吗？

就这样吧。挺好的。真的。

安吉拉看着突然安静下来的房间，还有些不习惯。唉……刚才还是伤了人家的心……她叹了口气，感觉精神状态还可以，便下床去浴室洗了澡，整个人舒爽多了，也有更清醒的头脑思考问题。

医生从掉落在地的衣物中摸出一盒女士烟，坐在桌边的椅子上点燃一支，抽得极慢，开始环顾四周，想要从记忆碎片中尽力还原昨夜的细节。

床上自己的身侧没有印痕，沙发上却放了枕头和薄毯；刚才洗澡时，也没发现自己身上有什么吻痕或者青紫；清醒时浑身也没有粘腻的感觉；她又按了按自己的唇瓣，不痛不痒；桌子上的早餐是她一直喜欢喝的淡咖啡……

她心下了然，将没燃尽的烟捻熄在烟灰缸里。法芮尔这家伙，还真把自己当成纯粹的工具了么，规矩到这个地步……不过也的确是她一贯的风格，真是块可爱的木头……

想到喜欢的那人，脸上的笑意总归是藏不住的。安吉拉瞄到墙壁全身镜中浅笑不已的自己，不禁有些懊恼。想当初决定注孤生的时候多么信誓旦旦，现在面对诱惑竟然这么容易就把持不住，真是晚节不保。她明白自己恐惧的不是标记本身，而是那个有可能因此而变得面目全非的自己……

所以，真的要为了践行最初的意志，而放弃心之所向吗？

她还没有答案，走出阴影也不是一朝一夕就能做到的。说不定，交给时间去处理，总有一天能拨开迷雾见日出。

#双向暗恋 最为致命#

4

【近水楼台一定先得月吗？】

当没有人刻意提起一件事的时候，你总会有一种它从没发生过的错觉。

转眼间，大家从艾兴瓦尔德返回基地已经过去月余。法芮尔一如既往地赶赴各国的交战地点提供空中火力援助，只是与安吉拉共同作战的机会似乎变得越来越少了。莱茵哈特没有询问过法芮尔那晚的情况，连一向爱开自己玩笑的查莉亚也不曾提及那件事。

法芮尔时常因无处倾诉而觉得气闷，却也无奈承认这种无视的态度有其必要性。且不论目前世界动荡，需要守望先锋关注的重大问题数不胜数，更何况，她与安吉拉都是成年人了，情欲上的东西无非就那点鸡毛蒜皮的事儿。如果她还像个小孩子一样纠结是灵还是欲，简直太不成熟。就当是过眼云烟吧，日出之后，无影无踪。

最近两周法芮尔常驻埃及，帮助政府军队歼灭附近依靠智械为非作歹的恐怖分子。海力士安全部队是她的老东家，很多旧日战友仍在服役。考虑到法芮尔会得到较好的关照，莫里森便放心安排她单兵前往。

海力士上层很人性化地将法芮尔安排在她从前所属的鹰隼一队，大家听闻昔日牛逼哄哄的队长回来了，都嚷嚷着要聚一聚大醉一场。小队历来的传统是在双周周五的夜班巡逻结束后，所有成员都聚集在当地的“阿努比斯”酒馆中过夜。要么斗酒，要么斗拳，要么斗舞，要么安安分分畅聊一夜，都无所谓，只要大家在一起。

于是法芮尔在一个周五晚被理所当然地拉进了酒馆中，先自罚三杯以示友好。队友们熙熙攘攘地围着她，东一句西一句询问她的近况，期间充满了插科打诨的调笑。法芮尔又咽了一杯酒下肚，长舒一口气，感觉心中的郁结在欢声笑语中缓解了许多。

这时人群当中挤进来一只纤纤素手，送了法芮尔一杯龙舌兰。离得最近的小哥很快看清那只手虎口处的阿努比斯胡狼头纹身，他反应极快，迅速抬起胳膊给手的主人让出了一些位置。其他人也很快知晓了情况，坏笑着退散开去。

“队长还是跟以前一样讨女孩子喜欢！”

“即使是我们美艳的‘阿努比斯之魂’也拜倒在队长的机甲之下啊！”

“队长加油！”

法芮尔无奈地听着那几个毛头小子瞎起哄，朝他们挥了挥拳头，回去再收拾你们！“真抱歉……艾希，别理那些无聊的家伙！”中尉一边说着，一边将两人的身体距离稍稍挪远了些。

面前的妙龄女子艾希是“阿努比斯”酒馆店主的独生女，在国外留学游历多年，还习得了一手极佳的调酒功夫。后来她回国继承家业，很快就凭借迷人的外貌和绝妙的调酒手艺风靡整个城镇，被众人誉称为“阿努比斯之魂”。

如此诱人又富有才情的omega，自是吸引了一大批alpha蜂拥而至。只不过本地人都知道，令艾希钟情的只有海力士的首席安全官法芮尔·艾玛莉。然而落花有意流水无情。艾希在前些年法芮尔驻扎于此地时，曾经疯狂追求过她，但都被法芮尔用各种借口打发走了。后来法芮尔加入了守望先锋，艾希更是没有任何接近的机会。

但是现在，上天又将她送到了自己的眼前，怎能不抓紧机会下手呢？艾希将法芮尔的疏离看在眼里，却仍不甘心就此放弃。她将自己“特意”为法芮尔调制的龙舌兰推到中尉的手边，有些委屈地说:“法芮尔，连你的兄弟们都知道我这么挂念着你。而且我们这么久没见了，你不会想要拒绝老朋友请的一杯酒吧？”话语间，还时不时若有似无地轻触法芮尔的指尖。

法芮尔不动声色地抽回自己的手，看着那杯龙舌兰，心里有些犯难。纠结再三，她还是选择端起酒杯，敬了艾希，“艾希，谢谢你一直以来对我们小队的照顾，也谢谢你对我的关心。以后有什么能帮上忙的都可以喊我，我永远是你的朋友！”话音刚落，法芮尔便仰头将杯中酒一饮而尽，未曾注意到艾希脸上浮现出得逞的笑意。

之后艾希仍在与她攀谈，也没有什么过分的举动，法芮尔不好直言赶人家走，队友又都离开了酒馆，只好自己努力熬着，有一搭没一搭地接话。不过为什么觉得脑子越来越晕了，还很热……

艾希好整以暇地等待着催情剂发挥作用，只要中尉一贯自制的严谨作风被欲望彻底剥落，就是她趁虚而入的最佳时机。

好热……法芮尔难受地扯开军装上衣的顶扣，撑着额头喘息，说不出话。即使是再昏暗的灯光也掩盖不住中尉两颊的酡红，艾希知道催情剂的药效到了。

她假意做出安抚的姿态靠近法芮尔，先伸出手抚摸中尉的背脊，随后又绕过后颈挽住了她的脖子，整个人倚靠在法芮尔身上。陌生的气息扑面而来，中尉眉头紧锁，难受至极。

有催情剂的影响，再加上身体如此贴近，没有哪个alpha能抵抗住omega信息素的馨香诱惑，应该当即就会起反应。艾希自认为计划完美无缺，便伸手到桌下，想要确认中尉是否已经性致勃发。

“这位小姐，请你自重。”艾希身后突然响起一声呵斥，随即她的肩关节被死死锁住，动弹不得。她回头一看，一个身着医生白大衣的金发碧眼的女子正抓住她的胳膊狠狠地瞪着她。

艾希甩开女子的手，不满地站起来，揪下她夹在衣领的工作牌扫了一眼，不屑道:“这位……安吉拉·齐格勒女士，凡事讲究个先到先得。这alpha是我先看上的，你非要坏人好事，不太厚道吧？”

“你用下药这么卑劣的手段，不是更不厚道吗？”安吉拉拿回工作牌，重新夹到衣领上，拍平褶皱，冷静地反击。

“你……”被当众揭穿的艾希有些恼羞成怒，“我和法芮尔的关系哪里轮得到你这个外人……”

“安吉拉……是你吗？”法芮尔疲惫的嗓音从身后传来，艾希满脸震惊，硬生生止住了话尾。

“是我。你也真是的，一个人出来总会闯祸。”医生上前扶住法芮尔，无奈地嗔怪道，“你那些兄弟全把你卖了，还是我开车送你回驻地吧。”

“好……”

中尉借着安吉拉的搀扶慢慢站起来，沉重地对艾希说:“我真没想到……艾希，你会不择手段到这个地步。”她顿了顿，声色悲切，“我之前一直把你当朋友，现在说不出什么重话来。但是你的酒馆……我以后都不会再踏足一步了，也请你别再纠缠我……再见。”

安吉拉耐心等法芮尔说完，才扶着她走出酒馆的小门。

艾希瘫坐在椅子上，捏紧了手边的酒杯。如果说那些话还没彻底击垮她的决心，那么法芮尔平平整整毫无起伏的军裤就是压死她的最后一根稻草。法芮尔对她没有任何绮念，一直都是她自己一意孤行，酿此大错。

#所有路人甲都是神助攻，信我。#

5

【等一个开窍的天使】

事态发展成这样，是安吉拉始料未及的。她在扶完法芮尔上车之后仍然觉得精神有些恍惚。

她在法芮尔被派往埃及的前几天就出发去了埃及，协助那边的医护人员处理最近爆发的流感病毒。因为那夜过后，她们都或多或少刻意疏远了联系，再者两人的任务专精区不同，彼此不知道对方的存在也很正常。

而“阿努比斯”酒馆的盛名并非虚妄，安吉拉也偶尔会过来喝两杯。只是她万万没想到会在酒馆碰见法芮尔，还是在法芮尔被下药的情景之下。安吉拉现在除了想狠狠扼住命运的咽喉把它弄死之外，别无他念。

本来看着法芮尔跟队友相谈甚欢，她没打算过去打招呼，只充当了暗中观察的角色。谁知后面冒出来一个花枝招展的妖艳贱货百般勾引法芮尔。

你没看见她坐得离你越来越远吗？你没看见她不想跟你说话吗？你没看见她在极力避免跟你身体接触吗？我去你的！把你的爪子从她身上拿下来！法芮尔你倒是反抗一下啊！不对！她看起来好像被下药了！

就在这么歇斯底里的心理活动中，向来平易近人的医生姐姐忍无可忍怒火中烧血气上头地跑过去阻止了妖艳贱货的阴谋。

真是太失礼了……安吉拉调整车内的后视镜，看见面上仍带有些许怒意的自己，不得不承认，她的醋坛子已经从瑞士翻到了埃及，她果然还是不能忍受法芮尔被别的什么甲乙丙上下其手。

“安吉拉……你确定这样可以吗？车子空间太……太小了。我可能撑不到回驻地取军用抑制剂了。”法芮尔闷闷的声音响起来，把安吉拉从思绪中抽离出来。

她这才意识到自己做了什么蠢事。有哪个omega会自告奋勇去拯救一个被下了催情剂的alpha，还悠哉悠哉地共处一室啊？赶着被标记吗？她怕不是失了智吧？不，也许现在立刻开车还来得及。

安吉拉急忙扭钥匙想发动车子，引擎声还没噪起来，钥匙就被法芮尔一把撤出扔到了后座上。“……来不及了，你快下车！”她探过身子，打开安吉拉那边的车门，把医生推了出去，又迅速关上，按下窗边的控锁键，随后掏出腰带上的手铐，把自己的右手铐死在车窗上沿的扶手边。

一连串动作耗尽了中尉的体力，她软在座椅上闭着眼睛直喘气。安吉拉从地上爬起来，隔着车窗狠命敲打，但法芮尔不为所动，仍在努力与胸中那团愈烧愈烈的火抗衡。

然而万蚁噬心的烧灼感越发强烈，法芮尔咬紧牙关，青筋暴起，不停地往后砸着座椅，想要用外部的痛楚使自己分心。手铐因为激烈挣扎的缘故咔咔作响，中尉的右手手腕很快红了一片。

曾经英姿勃发正气凛然的军人，却被情欲折磨得像是一个正遭受戒断反应的吸毒分子，浑身冷汗，挣扎抽搐，自虐狂躁。可她明明可以放任自流地沉迷温柔乡中，完全不必如此折磨自己，试问一个alpha尽全力释放攻击性信息素时，又有哪个omega能抵挡得住？不然为什么alpha专用的抑制剂只在军队常备，而在普通民众中完全没有市场呢？

但这家伙偏不，她偏要跟其他人不一样，为的也不是什么高大上的理由，只是觉得为人处事绝不能违背自己的原则。固执得撞了南墙也不会回头，根本就是只……又笨又呆还怂的傻鸡！

“法芮尔你这个……该死的！愚蠢的！讨人厌的王八蛋！我他妈的……为什么会看上你这个笨蛋！再忍下去可能会死的你知不知道！！！”

安吉拉额头抵着车窗，一边拍一边骂，声音都带着哭腔。管他什么标记恐惧症，法芮尔成了这副样子，她心疼都还来不及，哪有什么闲心去介意和嫌弃？那反过来不也是一样的道理吗？谁都会有不堪的一面，不想让任何人看见自己的软肋，但是总会有一个人能接受不好的你，能让你卸下所有的心防，毫不畏惧地展现最真实的自我，那就是你最亲密的爱人啊……那种极致的赤裸，并非尊严尽失，而是彼此坦诚相见，交换真心的美好时刻。

是了，这就是拨开迷雾的最后一阵风。

安吉拉抬起头，觉得自己的思绪从未如此清明。她捡起沙地的一块尖利石头，用力将驾驶座的车窗砸出了一个口子，伸手进去打开了车门。

刚一坐下，车内浓烈的alpha信息素就已经让安吉拉有些腿软了。她定定神，看着副驾上仍在痛苦挣扎而未发现这边情况的法芮尔，最后给了自己几秒的犹豫时间。

Alpha。S级。催情剂。器大。狂躁。持久。纵欲。  
→可能会被操坏。  
是否要继续进程？

继续！我天使他妈的今天就要骑死法鸡！

#我觉得ojbk#

#另，我玩法鸡的时候真的被对面开了女武神的天使用小手枪骑死过很多次qwq#

6

【一只被玩坏的天使。极限飙车。】

安吉拉甩掉鞋子，脱去长裤，曲身跨过变速杆，骑在法芮尔的腰上，双手解开发绳后，先攀着中尉的锁骨来了个深吻。

法芮尔体内狂躁的猛兽在接触到熟悉的信息素后瞬间安定下来，蚀骨的痛楚迅速消散，取而代之的是绵延不绝的心痒。中尉惊讶地睁开眼睛，看见眉眼带笑的安吉拉，在月色的映照下仿佛夺人心魄的仙子。刹那间，她的感官很快归位，腿上，手边，眼前，心尖，全都是天使迷人的曲线。腿间沉睡多时的欲望立刻诚实地挺立起来，中尉难耐地咽了咽喉咙，低哑地开口:“安吉拉，你确定吗？等下可没有反悔的余地了……”

没有回答。天使倾身再次吻住她，并空出右手灵巧地解开她的腰带，钻进她的军裤中揉弄那杆长枪。中尉喘着粗气，冷哼几声，左手压住天使的后脑，加深了这个吻。

但小家伙很快被掏出来，突然暴露在微凉的空气中，法芮尔不自觉地抖了抖身子。安吉拉轻轻推开法芮尔，结束一吻，喘息着从副驾的储物柜中拿出一瓶冰镇矿泉水。法芮尔疑惑地看她按下窗子，探头到窗外拧开水瓶，淋了一些到右手上。

法芮尔正要询问，安吉拉就用浇了冰水的右手重新握住身下的烫刃，冰火交接，中尉闷哼一声，差点提前泄身。但安吉拉没有给她喘息的机会，沁凉的指尖一节节扣成环状，用力捏紧之后，开始上下撸动。几乎每次循环都能拉扯到浮着青筋的刀壁，到最顶端时，安吉拉还会坏心眼地拨弄一下敏感的泉眼。

“舒服吗……法拉……”  
“啊……安吉……我肯定会爽死在你手上的……”

中尉稍稍调低椅背，放松了一度绷紧的神经，彻底迷失在风暴般的快感中。天使柔嫩的掌心正揉弄着自己全身最脆弱又最坚硬的部位，仿佛被顶级的丝绒从底端逡巡而上，每一处都舒爽得不行。这坚强的小东西终于在安吉拉再次浇上冰水触碰时缴械投降，伴随着中尉一声重重的叹息，射了安吉拉满手的凉液。

法芮尔想直起身子给天使递纸巾，却不曾想看见了安吉拉伸出丁香小舌，细细地舔净掌心的白浊。末了，她还不自知地回望法芮尔，一脸可爱的懵懂。

“法芮尔的……很好闻。就……没忍住……”她轻声说，带着点做错事的小孩子的羞赧语气，下意识舔了舔唇。

法芮尔觉得她脑子里那条名为理智写做从心的弦，啪得一声断裂了。

怎么会有这么可爱的人？她想。那一刻她站在心牢之前，清楚明晰地看见了铁栏之内名为欲望的猛兽。那种想要狠狠地把对方压在身下贯穿的冲动，想要暴虐地在对方身上撕咬出自己标记的渴望，想要不顾一切掠夺对方所有的妄念，统统搅和成一道迅猛的龙卷风，刮走了她最后一丝清明。

她走上前，将牢门打开，放出了那头嘶吼的饕餮。

而这点变化在现实中不过瞬息之间，法芮尔的脸埋在阴影里看不真切，安吉拉只感觉到一直匍匐在她手边的疲软再度挺立，戳到了她的腿心，顶端也沾上一些早已浸湿布料的爱液。那硬度令她腿根发软，安吉拉伸手按住那根搏动的小家伙，不想这么快进入正题。

但中尉拿开她的手，放到了自己的腰上，“乖，好好扶着，一会儿别倒了。”她坐直身子，不再隐藏于暗处，这时天使才看清法芮尔的脸。明明是跟以往一般坚毅果敢的神情，却多了些难以名状的复杂，具体是什么，她不敢去想，也无法分心去想了。

法芮尔左手扣在天使绑着细绳的内裤上，用力一扯，脆弱的布料就这么被甩到了后座去。轻微上翘的枪尖抵到了天使的花心，她瑟缩着嘤咛一声，抬起腿弯移开一点距离。而中尉没有急着阻止，她只是挺动腰肢，慢悠悠地用肉柱前后摩擦着柔嫩的花蕊，徘徊不入。

很快那柄烫刃便沾满了滑腻的花蜜，天使如意料之中地，没能坚持半跪的姿势坐了下来，正好停留在穴口下的腺体被整根吞没，突破重重阻碍抵到了宫口，两人都发出一声满足的叹息。

安吉拉深呼吸了好几下，才勉强适应突然被填满的胀痛感。她配合着法芮尔的动作将上身的衣物也尽数褪去，准备抬起腰腹继续进行交合时，中尉却拿起了那件白大褂披在天使赤裸的背上。

“安吉……先别动……穿上它……我想这样操你……”

“哈……法芮尔……你这只……色鸡……就那么想上你的医生姐姐吗……”

安吉拉喘息着披好衣服，开始努力抬胯提臀，不断吐出复又吞没身下那根越发坚硬的性器。每一次沉腰都让利刃更深一寸，被贯穿的快感激发的呻吟完全停不下来。交合带出的清液四溅，打湿了法芮尔的衣角。

光是看着天使裸身披着白大褂骑乘在自己身上的画面，就差点让法芮尔激动地射出来。她的呼吸陡然加重，暗暗心惊。原来幼时未被满足的渴望永远都会卷土重来，以一种更可怕的方式寻求补偿。

不行……还不够……太慢了……法芮尔想要扣紧天使的翘臀加深冲撞的力度，却发现只有左手响应了号召，而右手仍铐在原来的位置，动弹不得。

真碍事……欲火被小插曲打断的中尉非常生气。她右手成拳，使劲朝外用力，硬生生扯断了手铐中间的小链条。

耳边突然响起的金属断裂声惊吓到安吉拉，她停下动作，疑惑地转头查看情况。剩下的一半手铐仍在扶手边晃荡，安吉拉这才感觉到中尉已经捏紧了她的臀瓣，正往后撤着身子准备冲刺。

利刃重重顶了上来，力度与自己之前的骑乘完全不是一个级别的概念。安吉拉惊叫出声，伸手撑住驾驶座的椅背，另一只手握紧还挂着手铐的扶手，这才没软了身子瘫下去。

中尉一边极力地穿刺，一边低头用唇舌把玩着天使敞开的酥胸。挺立的红豆被含进温热的口腔中，时而舔弄，时而轻咬。那柔软的鼻尖和唇瓣又在不停地轻戳撩拨着两团浑圆，直痒得人心里发苦。在此流连忘返许久之后，法芮尔改从乳沟舔舐到了锁骨窝，一路遗留下晶莹的湿迹，随后开始轻吻天使柔嫩的脖颈。

安吉拉收回手，抱紧了贴在她胸前胡作非为的法芮尔，像是溺水之人抱紧了身边唯一的浮木，除了予取予求之外别无他法。座椅的上下晃动越来越厉害，安吉拉猛地揪紧了法芮尔后背的军装上衣，呼吸越发急促，中尉意识到她快到了。

于是法芮尔加快了挺进的速度，她死死卡住天使的腰肢往上顶弄。甬道湿润至极，每次后撤时腺体都差点滑出来，却也让冲锋变得更加顺畅。

当粗硬的顶端再次磨过内壁的某个点时，安吉拉再也抑制不住高亢的呻吟，狠狠地咬住了法芮尔的左肩。中尉疼得不轻，闷哼一声，最后挺腰抵住了宫口射出第二发。

清液混着白浊从交合处溢出，弄脏了座椅。法芮尔感受到身下湿润的凉意，不太舒服，便将座椅往后移动到最里面，把安吉拉抱了起来，压在副驾驶前端的仪表台上。

天使刚从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，就发现深埋在自己体内的腺体又重新勃发，而法芮尔已经抬起她的腿弯，开始下一轮进攻。甬道仍然湿滑不堪，省去了前戏的功夫，中尉操起长枪继续冲锋陷阵。安吉拉起初还能勉强抬腿勾住法芮尔结实的后腰，迎合对方一次次仿佛要贯穿灵魂的深入。但干到后面，安吉拉一丝力气都没了，白皙的大长腿晃晃悠悠搭在中尉的腰侧，任由对方抬手掰开，然后操得更深……

安吉拉从不知道法芮尔竟然会有如此无穷无尽的欲望，就好像她也不知道自己的车上竟然有那么多地方可以做爱一样。她被压在驾驶座，副驾驶座，仪表盘，车后座，封死的车窗，甚至是往前折叠的椅背上，给操得死去活来，根本无路可逃。

那该死的从不疲软的肉刃，每次缴械后总能迅速挺立，就没从她体内拔出去过。她在高潮迭起的快感循环中叫得声嘶力竭，几近失语，只能不停地喘息。再后来，脑子里就是一片空白的迷雾了……

法芮尔跪在后座上，扶着天使的纤腰挺入最后一次，才终于要迎来最猛烈的一发。她撤出腺体，贴在安吉拉柔软的小腹上，撸动几下射了出来。微凉的白浊洒在安吉拉的胸口和腰腹上，而天使的眼神已经失去了聚焦，整个画面如同亵渎了圣洁的神迹，但对于今晚臣服于欲望的法芮尔来说，这看起来妙不可言。

太好了，她想，安吉拉身上全都是她的味道，医生姐姐终于是她的了。

像是完成什么夙愿后可以即刻赴死一般，法芮尔突然垮了下来，整个人倒在天使身侧，沉沉地睡过去。

#油门踩得真他妈猛#

7

【好了，我们来岁月静好一下。】

安吉拉是被敲玻璃的声音吵醒的。

窗外早已日上三竿。她迷糊地睁开眼睛，最先看见的是自己赤裸着的胸口，以及那个压在自己胸上的该死的罪魁祸首的毛茸茸的脑袋。昨晚那些面红耳赤的画面又浮上脑海，她生气地把法芮尔的脑袋拨到后座另一边，又扯出身下那件被压得皱巴巴的白大衣穿好，勉强把关键部位遮住，这才起身按下车窗。

车外站着的人竟是艾希，安吉拉一愣。

“看起来……昨晚上很激烈哈？”艾希指了指安吉拉脖子上的小草莓。

“咳咳……还……还好吧……”安吉拉不好意思地轻咳几声，还是有些防备，“你有什么事吗？”

“也没什么……就是来道个歉，还有给法芮尔这瓶补药。”艾希挠挠鼻子，递给安吉拉一瓶药片“那东西……副作用挺伤身的，你给她吃几天这个药会好些，每天三餐后吃一片就行。”

“啊……好的，谢谢。”安吉拉伸手接过来。

“昨晚真是对不起，是我信息素上脑了，没考虑清楚。我已经去队上给法芮尔请假了，你们今天……好好休息吧。”艾希一口气说完就跑开了，生怕安吉拉要找她秋后算账。

安吉拉看出她的窘迫，有点想笑。也没什么好报复的，她和法芮尔都借此机会生米煮成熟饭了。虽然昨晚她因为没到发情期，后颈的腺体没有打开，她们并未进行深度标记。但是，两人既然已经坦诚相见，标记也不过是分分钟的事……

只不过……安吉拉看了看车内的情况，捂住了眼睛。驾驶座的车窗破了口子还好说，但座椅上全是液体干涸的印迹，还有遗留的情欲味道，怕是能在洗车店耗个一天才弄得干净。唉，还是先收拾一下，开车回宿舍再说吧。

法芮尔醒来的时候，安吉拉刚从自己单人宿舍的浴室中出来。她看着小鸡仔坐在沙发上挠着头，茫然无措的可怜样儿，心里又好气又好笑。

“法芮尔，你不会忘记昨晚你干的好事了吧？”安吉拉扎好浴袍，坐到法芮尔身边敲了敲她的木头脑袋。

“安吉拉……我……是我不好……让您受累了……”中尉急红了脸，磕磕绊绊也就蹦出这几个字，连敬语都冒出来了。

安吉拉被气笑了，“何止是受累，我腰都快断了好不好？法芮尔·艾玛莉同志！你的良心不会痛吗？”她拉起法芮尔，朝小鸡仔的屁股踹了一脚，“好了，快给我滚去洗澡，浑身都是纵欲的味道。你这家伙也是，完事儿了连衣服都不穿好就睡觉，还得我给你收拾。要不是保安大叔帮忙，都没办法把你弄上楼……”

法芮尔在医生骂骂咧咧的轰炸下一脸开心地进了浴室。每次守望先锋的坦克或者输出总是浪到敌军面前送死的时候，安吉拉都会骂骂咧咧地把浑身是伤的笨蛋拎回来，不管她看起来有多生气，也还是会认认真真把伤员治好。法芮尔小的时候，她骂的是莱茵哈特和莫里森他们，而等法芮尔长大成为守望先锋的一员后，她骂的就是这只常年开大回城的笨鸡了。

如果安吉拉还有精力骂人，那就说明事态一点都不严重。

果然，等到法芮尔把自己洗白白洗香香再出来时，安吉拉已经一脸岁月静好地在桌边喝淡咖啡了，咖啡杯旁点了一根烟，手里还翻着一本医疗杂志。如果无视掉桌上的战术小手枪的话，一切还是很完美的。

法芮尔正想轻手轻脚地走回沙发那边，安吉拉举枪就射了一发。子弹擦过了中尉的耳尖，嵌进玄关大门的飞镖靶上。

“法芮尔·艾玛莉中尉！”

“到！”法芮尔下意识地做出立正的姿势，朝安吉拉的方向敬了个礼。但中尉光脚穿着安吉拉最大号的T恤衫和松垮的短裤，看起来特别不伦不类。

安吉拉没看她，抬起枪口，示意法芮尔往沙发上坐。小鸡仔乖乖地走过去，虽然很努力地正襟危坐，但软绵绵的沙发还是让她整个人陷了进去。

“好了，把你衣服撩到胸口上，能看见腹部就行。”

法芮尔掀起T恤衫，将衣角边缘咬在嘴里，露出结实的六块腹肌，随后就不敢动了。

安吉拉起身，把烟斜斜地叼在嘴里，左手持枪，右手捏了一管口红，慢悠悠晃到法芮尔身边。

“裤腰拉下去一点，我要给你做点记号，免得以后又被什么艾希碧溪给勾搭走了。不许动啊，不然子弹可不长眼睛。”

安吉拉恶狠狠地威胁了几句，因为叼烟的关系有些吐字不清，但法芮尔还是乖乖地点点头，掀起衣服挺直了腰。

安吉拉扭出口红，尽力不让自己被诱人的蜜色腹肌迷了心智，认认真真从上肌肉群写到下肌肉群，还在肚脐下画了个小箭头直指法芮尔胯下。

“写好了。你在埃及执行任务的这段期间都不能洗掉它，要是有什么奇怪的家伙搭讪你，你直接给她看这个！知道了没有？”安吉拉捻熄了烟，将手枪和口红放回茶几上，抱着手臂对中尉耳提面命。

法芮尔低头一看，腹肌上的字迹是:

“Angela Ziegler Only↓”

她笑了，把衣服放下来，长臂一伸就将天使揽到了怀里。

“好~”

“真是的，放我下来！我气还没消呢！”

“那安吉拉可以好好‘惩罚’我一下！”

“……滚！昨晚都累成那样了！”

“真的不要吗？”法芮尔再次掀起衣服秀出美好的肉体，“你亲手写的字，不言出必行一下？”

“emmm……那你只能来一次！”

“好~都听你的~”

end

#之后干了个爽#  
#后面的肉写不动了饶了我吧_(:з)∠)_大家可以尽情想象~另外艾希碧溪的笑点不知道大家get到没有2333  
#这篇最初的构想真的只是叼着安全套，露出腹肌，皮带解了一半的撩鸡而已啊……鬼知道我哪来的想象力前后折腾了这么多剧情，大概是小学一年级的看图写作能力满分吧……总之希望大家吃肉愉快w


End file.
